


Just A Little Sting Of Love

by flickawhip



Category: Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: Anal, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: RoseMary gets a little ass-play fun in.RP Fic.





	Just A Little Sting Of Love

The rather macabre female wrestler Anastasia Ivy, otherwise known as “The Psycho Nurse” for her psychotic violence in-ring and behaviour outside of it combined with her penchant for dressing up in a black and red nurse outfit walked through the back of the IMPACT zone. Most people gave her a wide berth. Coming the other way was the 'Zombie-Queen' RoseMary... who smiled widely as Anastacia passed her by.

"Nice Ass Nursey..."

She had called over her shoulder, continuing towards her rooms. Anastasia stopped in her tracks, turned her head and looked after RoseMary in shock.

"If you like it so much then why don't you kiss it Zombie girl!"

She called after her. 

"I don't chase girls... especially breathers."

RoseMary teased.

"Come to my room and I'll happily kiss that sweet ass... or more."

Anastasia didn't know how to respond to this. After a few moments of inaction she began to follow RoseMary back to her room. RoseMary soon entered her room, waiting for Anastacia to enter before locking them in.

"So... you want that ass kissed?"

Anastasia again didn't know how to respond at first so she just nodded.

"Yes.... yes I would."

She said getting a handle on the situation and smirking slightly. She reached up under her Nurse's uniform, peeled of her knickers. She then turned her back to Rosemary and lifted her nurse outfit up just enough to reveal her ass to RoseMary.

"Here you go Zombie girl..."

She teased looking back over her shoulder at RoseMary with a saucy smirk.

"Pucker up."

RoseMary smirked, lightly nipping one ass-cheek before kissing it, then doing the same to the other... then, taking a chance, lightly teasing her tongue against the other woman's asshole. Anastasia moaned at the feel of RoseMary's tongue teasing her asshole. In response she reached back and spread her ass cheeks revealing her asshole even more to RoseMary. RoseMary growled softly but again lapped at the other woman's asshole. Anastasia moaned louder and began to gyrate her hips so her ass and more importantly her asshole was ground onto RoseMary's tongue. RoseMary smiled, slightly upping her teasing. Anastasia moaned louder still.

"I.... didn't... expect this..."

"Is that a problem?"

RoseMary teased, soon returning to what she was doing. Anastasia moaned loudly again and could only shake her head no as RoseMary's tongue lapped at, tickled and licked over her asshole. RoseMary smirked, upping her pace. Anastasia mewed.

"Is that.... all you.... do?"

She purred with a smirk.

"Just... tease?"

"You want it in you?"

"Mmmmhmmm I'd like that a lot."

"Say please..."

RoseMary's tone was lightly teasing, playful. 

"Fuck you..."

Anastasia moaned.

"I'll say it... but fuck you. Please put your tongue in my ass."

She moaned. RoseMary smirked.

"You can fuck me later."

She teased, soon working her tongue into Anastacia's ass. Anastasia moaned even louder as her asshole began to be stretched by RoseMary's 'invading' tongue. RoseMary purred, upping her pace and how deep she went. Anastasia soon cried out and came apart.


End file.
